


Nightmares

by chanel665



Series: the story of my life [1]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanel665/pseuds/chanel665
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Riley's and Chase's extraordinary life.Chase starts to develop feelings for Riley but doesn't realise them until they defeat Sledge and Riley heads back to his ranch and Chase goes to New Zealand.Will Chase confess his love to Riley on the right time or end up in darkness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Chase is having nightmares and Riley is to his comfort.Is this just friendship or love!

 

 

"Now watch your family die" scowled Sledge to Chase who was chained on a tree and raised his left hand as a signal to one of his monster.Sledge had kidnapped Chloe and Chase's mother and hung them on the edge of a cliff through a rope.

"Stop that, just let'em go.Mom!Chloe!"Chase growled struggling to get the chains off him.No sooner did the monster recieve the signal than he cut the ropes which held Chloe and Mrs Randall and they fell offthe cliff into the cold waters flowing below. "Nooooo"Chase screamed shooting up in a siting position.He was sweating profusely,limbs were numb and his breathing was heavy and irregular.His heart was pounding in his chest.The clock behind him showed that it was 7 in the morning.He  sat on his bed clutching his head in his hands. His brain seemed like it stopped working.He was scared to death and the numbness didn't allow him to move from his bed

* * *

 

Chase was half an hour late for his shift at Dino Bite and this made Riley really worried about him.Chase was not answering anyone's calls,not even his calls and that was relly suspicious because Chase never ignored his calls.Riley really liked Chase but never confessed it at the thought that Chase was straight because he flirted with almost every girl.His feelings for Chase made him restless and he dashed out on his scooter and drove off to Chase's place.He felt his heart racing inside his chest.

* * *

Chase fell against the wall beside his bathroom.He was throwing things here and there and a piece of glass from the broken vase pierced his palm from which blood was oozing out.He was so terrified that he didn't realise Riley had entered his apartment using the spare key as no one opened the door.

"Chase ?Anybody there?"Riley asked .Since there was no reply he went to Chase's messed up bedroom and was shocked at the sight.He instantly dropped down on his knees when he saw Chase and his blood drenched hand.He immediately grabbed his hand nd scrutinized it.

"What the hell did you do?What's wrong...forget it...where is the first aid?"Riley spoke fumbling on words.Chase's condition sent shivers down his spine.Chase wasn't responding to anything He'd kinda frozen in shock.Riley searched through the house and finally found the first aid. He pulled out the piece of glass, cleaned the wound and bandaged it properly ;disposing off the medical waste.

"What the hell were you up to?Where in the-"Riley was cut off his sentence when Chase suddenly pulled him in a tight embrace and spat out everything on the blonde's shoulder.Riley had wrapped his arms around him.They stayed there in each others arms for a while until Chase's head began spinning."You okay?"Riley asked concernfully."Im fine mate just a bit dizzy."Maybe due to loss of blood. By this time Chase had relaxed a bit.He was helped to his bed and lay down after taking a tablet of ecosprin."You're calling in sick today ok."Chase nodded which meant yes.             "Um...thanks mate for everything"             "For what?"                                             "For....the...hug stufff.It actually helped"  "No problem.What are friends for."Riley said smilling in the most charismatic way.   "Take care hotshot and call me up if you need help,you got it ?"Riley grinned.       Befor leaving Riley kissed Chase's wound.He felt awful for leaving Chase alone but he couldn't  let his feelings for Chase just spill out.He walked out taking a final glance at Chase who was now half asleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guyyz Im a 14yr old student.This is my first fic so please be free to leave suggestions or ideas or anything.The next update might take a while as I'll be having exams.


End file.
